Os Faganhos
The guild “Os Faganhos” was created by friends in real life. Since it was created, it has been tried to give everyone part of this guild the true meaning of “friendship” because that’s what started this guild by the Leader and 2nd in command. At this present moment “Os Faganhos” is one of the top 10 guilds of Spiritia server (number 7 at level 73) and still we are improving our evolution. Our rules of this guild are simple and we try to give everyone the responsibility of self-management. This means that we don’t get bossy around and say to everyone inside the guild what to do, but make them take their own choices and establish their own priorities. Our moto is simple... We don't care who you are, just let us play and dont even try to mess with us around... if not... I KILLLLLLLLLLL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU 'Leaders' This guild has several leaders all with title either leader or second in command. Leader: Pazadas – Enutrof level 200 Second in command Qi – Xelor level 200 Brancomaisbranco – Iop level 200 Cliodhne – Eniripsa level 200 Its-electric – Xelor level 200 Sepo – Feca level 199 Tomacaneco – Sacrier level 198 Borishelp – Sram level 177 As said before this guild was created by friends in real life. Its-electric and Sepo became leaders after the creation of this guild (they aren’t the founders like the others) but by showing their friendship we decided to give them the same title as the other leader. While the leaders are offline the treasurers have the right to assume the position of leader in case a crisis appears. 'Origins' The origin of this name is from a private joke from one of the founders (Tomacaneco). When we started the guild it wasn’t on our mind to become one of the most known guilds of the Spiritia server, but just to laugh a lot while playing the game that we had just discovered. Pazadas is the leader just because he was the one who dropped the guildonage stone. We developed our chars by ourselves and without any help while we were low level. One day while attacking another guild we started talking with Flandrus and he became one of our right arms. He is the responsible for who we are now and for having so much people in our guild that we can say as “our friends”. 'New members' At this point we are not inviting any new players with any level. We don’t care about level of a player as long has that player shows a wish to improve his char. The main priority for us is “no one is left behind” and because of this concept we only recruit friends of who is already inside the guild. The purpose of this is simple, because if you have a friend that you know and can help you in the game it will not put the new person apart the guild (since the friend of the new person has already a group inside) or in a restrictive way to become high level. 'Rules' Our rules are simple and make this guild have its own way of “survival” without annoying anyone. 1- Only friends of those who are inside can join us 2- We usually mess around with each other, having fun using the guild chat, but no offences are tolerated. Anything that can offend a person religion, believes or sexual orientation will not be tolerated! 3- Only after a donation of 40.000 xp to the guild a person gets the right to get out of “in avaluation” and get also the rights to use preceptors 4- The donation is fixing to 5% under level 199, 0% in level 199 (to help a person reach level 200) and 90% donation to levels 200. At level 200 you can manage your own xp that you will donate to the guild. For example: if you are leveling a prospection mount you can donate 0% to the guild while leveling it up. 5- No one is your slave so no one will defend a preceptor if you leave the game without a notice (ex: saying on the guild chat that you really have to leave but you need the drops) or if you don’t ever defend your own preceptors then you will lose your right to place them and you will donate 50% of xp to the guild for 1 week. 6- We help everyone in drops but no one will put his priorities apart to help other around. Everyone have personal life’s so no one will be forced to help the others around (that’s one of the reasons why we only recruit friends of who is already part of the guild) 7- A group must have a basic consensus if there is a soul or dungeon with the possibility of a Dofus drop. We don’t want any division inside the guild or groups because someone drops a Dofus in a soul and it was someone else soul. Decide at the start point who will keep it and if you are sure that you will give the Dofus to the owner of the soul 8- Hackers will be kicked out of the guild if there are irrefutable proves. Without them we can give the benefit of a doubt. But if we get proves that someone is a hacker there is no excuse and it’s immediately kicked out without any warning. 9- People who don’t log in for a long period of time (3 months) without saying the reason (ex: personal life) will be kicked out of the guild 10- We belong to a Portuguese Official Language Community so we are all Portuguese and Brazilians. We only expect respect for both countries. 'Bonta vs Brak' We are a mixed guild with bontarians and brakmarians. PvP between people from the guild is allowed as long people inform other that they are their mission. 'Allies and enemies' We are a neutral guild so alliances are relative as well our enemies. We usually like to call “public relations” instead of alliance and enemies. We have good public relations with Imperial Lords, Tuga Power, Friends and Mercadores de Salem. We established that most of the guilds are neutral to us and use the public relations to get a pact of non aggression during a period of time (established by both sides) for a common purpose. We have terrible public Relations with the Guild Millenium. Our Victories as a Guild As a guild we are proud of our victories inside our server and outside of it. Our first victory was when we won the "summer tournament" at Spiritia server. At that time we were levels, 180+, 170+ and 160+ against 2 levels 200 and 1 160+. That was the starting point when we showed a lot of people that we weren't just a small guild but our chars could fight equal to equal against 200 levels chars. But our most important victory was going to the Goulterminator 2010 with 4 chars (2 principal and 2 substitutes). We didnt go further then the elemination round but still we got the opportunity to fight for our server. The victory that isn't related to the game itself but the community, is happening right now, were our guild is showing that we don't care about nationalities or if we were enemies in the past. We are trying to show our server that united we can change the mentalities and specially the bad leadership of LevelUP Games (Ankama gave right to this company to deliver Dofus to Portuguese Oficial Language Countries). 'Us as an united guild' We like to make things as a guild and especially if the word “dungeon” is inside the sentence. Since the new version of Dofus (Dofus 2.0) and the opening of the new island of frigost that we made several groups to reach the new sets and drops. Actually we were the first spiritia guild to have for all the members of 1 group (8 characters) the berabarian set. Dungeons are one of our favorite’s ways of having fun. As a guild we like to say that we are proud of what we conquered. But we know that we could not reach what we have without the support of several friends made inside the game. We are proud to say that we are friends and that some of us became the best of Spiritia server. But will we still be stronger? We don’t know but for now we are on the right way. To show our spirit here we are as a guild (chars and levels): Guilda5.png Guilda4.png Guilda3.png Guilda2.png Guilda1.png As you can see we have high levels and low levels and really don't really care about levels. As long as everyone enjoys the game and have tons of fun.﻿